Truth or dare to the cullens!
by brittw97
Summary: The Cullens' play truth or dare and they have some fun with it if ya know what i mean read and review!
1. Lets play!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters** **or Barney.**

Chapter

T or D

**Bella's POV**

I was just waking up and was about to get in the shower when I heard something downstairs. "What was that?" I yelled. I heard Emmett's big voice say,"Edward, she's awake," but it was so low that i don't think I heard it right."It's alright, Bella, love, go back to sleep," My Fiance said quietly. "I was already getting up," I replied. I went to take a shower and brushed my teeth. "Ask her, ask her, ask her" I heard Emmett say.

"Ask me what?" I asked, curiosity raging in my system. Edward started to say"It's noth-" but Emmett cut him off" Do you wanna play T or D with us, Bella?" "Whats that" I asked "Truth or Dare Cullen style" "Sure" I said. I loved Truth or Dare.

**Emmett's POV**

"Yay", I said,"Can I go first? Please please please pleeeeeeeeease?" Edward told me yes but to wait for the family."Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie? Come here, we're playing T or D." "Aw man, I'm not playing that and niether is Esme. We're going shopping, be good, and Emmett, please don't get arrested." "Ok" I replied. "Alright, hmm lets see.......... Alice, T or D? I knew Alice and I knew she would pick dare so i was going to do something bad. Ha ha ha. Oops, I forgot she can see what i'm going to do. Damn. "T" she said, kinda smug. Hmmm a good question. Hey I got it!! "Oh no, please no no no no" She said really scared. "Who did you have sex with last night?" Ha ha ha, now I got that pixie.

Jasper and Edward gasped. I laughed. "Um....Mike Newton." she said really quietly. Jasper gasped and fainted. Wow, I didn't know vampires could faint. He woke up 5 minutes later and we just went on with our game.

**Alice POV**

Hmm, who shoul I pick? Lets see.........Edward can hear my thoughts so I will block him. "I love you, you love me, were a happy family..." His face went paler."Edward, T or D?"

**Edward**** POV**

Oh crap, she is thinking something bad. Oh no, she's blocking me now. I didn't know she knew Barney. "Edward, T or D" she asked. "D" I told her. Lets see what she's got."I dare you to go to go to Jessica Stanley's house and kiss her. Then say,'Bye, it was a dare'" she told me. Bella was visibly fuming,"What!?" she shouted at Alice, then she walked out the door and said to come on. Oh my God, I have to kiss Jessica. OH MY GOD!!! then we were at her house. I knocked on her door and tried to look romantic. She answered the door and i just got it overwith and kissed her. She held onto me and i had to use all my strength to get her off. Then I said to her,"Bye, it was a dare" she started crying.

Well that was strange. Oh well its my turn. "Rosalie, T or D?"

**Rosalie POV**

Oh, I'm so beautiful. I just love myself. I love my hair. I just love it. Sigh. "Rosalie, T or D?" I realized Edward was talking to me. Oh crap. "D". What is he going to dare me?


	2. Her dare

**Me: Momma, do I own Twilight yet?**

**Momma: No you don't**

**Me: Darn**

**Chapter 2**

**The Big One**

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice laughed her little chimey laugh. I gave her a death glare.

"I dare you to go to a beauty pagent...." Edward dared me.

I snorted "That's easy"

"I wasn't finished, I dare you to go to a beauty pagent and dress as ugly as the girl on this magazine **(A/N The girl is on my profile)** and let Emmet do your makeup." He finished

I was speechless.

"WHAT?!?!?! NO!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Are you backing out? If you are, there is always a worse dare." He chuckled.

God I hate him. I can't believe this. God.

**...............After the make-over.............**

Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!!!! I friekin look hideous!!! He is gonna pay for this.

He laughed. I gave him a death stare.

"Alright, lets get this overwith." I sighed.

"Yea!!! Lets go!!!!" Emmett boomed. I slapped him.

"Hey, what did I do?" He asked, surprised.

"You ruined my face, and you are going to ruin my fashon show record" I snapped at him.

"Hey, I think I did a pretty damn good job." He retorted.

I snorted. **(A/N Lol it rhymed)**

"Well, lets go then." I sighed.

**..............At the beauty pagent............**

"Oh, did I mention that they are taping this?" He added, smug.

Oh My God. Oh My God. I am going to go out in front of the whole world in this. I am going to kill him.

Announcer: All entries please come to the main stage. Repeat, All entries please come to the stage. Thank you.

Bella started laughing. "Alright, go on girl, go on" she told me like I was a dog.

I went on the stage and the whole crowd started laughing.

He was going to pay. I swear if its the last thing I do, he will pay.

Announcer: "Introducing, Rosalie Hale." The crowd started laughing.

I went out and did my walk and my song which Emmett picked out. It was "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". As if he wasn't already toast. Hey, I should sing that while I'm eating him. hahaha.

I got back to them when it was over and told them to come on.

**............Back at the house.............**

"Alright, It's my turn now. I will punish Edward by choosing.........Bella. Mwahahaha"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. All you readers. It took a lot of work for my fingers. LOL. Read and review please. :) Sorry it is so short. I got in trouble so I haven't been able to type any longer. The next chapter will probably be within 1 week. Thanks!**


	3. Author Note

**Okay guys, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to write for a while because I have had no internet connection whatsoever.**

**Thanks for the support. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up within 2 weeks. THANKS.**


End file.
